1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting apparatus; in particular, the light-emitting apparatus, according to the invention, integrates a heat-conducting/dissipating module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because light-emitting diodes have the many advantages, such as power-saving, shake-resistant, rapid-responding, and applicable to mass production, current lighting products applying light-emitting diodes as a light source are becoming more and more widely used. Currently, many manufacturers have invested in the manufacturing of high-brightness light-emitting diode packages with different appearances. These high-brightness light-emitting diode packages use a bigger emitter chip, thus having a higher power requirement. Although the high-brightness light-emitting diodes can generate a brightness output higher than that generated by the traditional light-emitting diodes, the high-brightness light-emitting diodes also generate a large amount of heat after continuous light emission for a period of time. The large amount of heat generated causes the problem of junction temperature being too high, leading to a decreased light-emitting efficiency of the light-emitting diodes that causes the brightness not being able to increase. Thus, different types of products applying the high-power light-emitting diodes all require a good additional heat-dissipating mechanism.
Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram of the light-emitting apparatus having a heat-dissipating module as an independent device according to prior art. FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view of the light-emitting apparatus according to FIG. 1A. As shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, a semiconductor light-emitting module 4 includes a base plate 46 thereon having a slot 44 on which a plurality of chips 42 are disposed. The base plate 46 is made from a metal material, a ceramic material, or a polymeric material. The base plate 46 thereon has an insulating layer and a conducting layer. The conducting layer, overlaid on the insulating layer, is electrically connected to the plurality of chips 42. The heat generated by the plurality of chips 42 is conducted through the base plate 46 to reach a heat-dissipating module 5, which is usually a fin-shaped heat-dissipating plate. The heat generated by the plurality of chips 42 is conducted through multiple layers of materials, instead of being directly contacted to the heat-dissipating module 5 for heat dissipation. Thus, heat cannot be rapidly conducted away to be effectively dissipated, and the heat-dissipating efficiency of the chips cannot be precisely controlled either, due to the slow conduction of heat. In high-power applications, the junction temperatures of the light-emitting diode chips usually exceed the safety range. This type of heat-dissipating module cannot rapidly dissipate heat, and the heat-dissipating efficiency cannot be precisely controlled either. The high-power semiconductor light-emitting modules are especially prone to damages caused by overheating due to poor heat-dissipating efficiency.
Accordingly, a scope of the present invention is to provide a light-emitting apparatus capable of simultaneously including a high-brightness semiconductor light-emitting module and a good heat-conducting/dissipating module. The heat-conducting/dissipating module is capable of lowering the thermal resistance inside the layers of the packages to effectively lower the junction temperature of semiconductor chip and to provide a light-emitting effect with high brightness, in addition to resolving the aforementioned heat dissipation problems.